Réactions en chaîne
by LadyAlienor
Summary: Blaise aime Pansy qui aime Hermione qui aime Harry qui aime Ginny qui aime Drago. Mais Drago, qui aimetil, lui ? Blaise, Pansy ? Quand six adolescents se retrouvent enfermés dans une salle au Ministère de la Magie...
1. Chapter 1

**Comme beaucoup de monde, même si j'ai pas fini mon autre fic, ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir d'autres idées :)**

**Résumé : Blaise aime Pansy qui aime Hermione qui aime Harry qui aime Ginny qui aime Drago. Mais Drago, qui aime-t-il, lui ? Blaise, Pansy ? Quand six adolescents se retrouvent enfermés dans une salle au Ministère de la Magie, confrontés à leurs ennemis, que se passe-t-il ? Trois Serpentard, trois Gryffondor, gare aux coups retors que chacun utilisera pour arriver à ses fins…**

**Disclaimer : Tout à JKR**

**REACTIONS EN CHAINE**

**Prologue.**

Ministère de la Magie, Londres.

Dans une salle silencieuse du département des mystères, dont le seul ornement était le tableau d'un magistrat à l'air morne, le nouveau directeur du département de régulation de la justice magique, Amos Diggory, donna un léger coup de marteau sur son bureau et commença à réciter :

- Nous sommes ici pour juger trois complices de Vous-savez-qui ayant été arrêtés avant-hier, pour le meurtre de la personne de Ronald Weasley.

- C'est faux ! s'exclama une jeune fille blonde en essayant de se redresser sur sa chaise. Je le jure ! Nous voulions nous défendre, il nous a attaqué !

- Taisez-vous, Miss Parkinson ! Chaque chose que vous direz pourra être retenue et réutilisée contre vous. M. Shaklelbot, voulez-vous bien faire entrer les témoins ?

Le dénommé Shaklelbot alla ouvrir la porte et trois jeunes gens entrèrent dans la salle, la mine sombre et vêtus de noir.

- Juge : Amos Andrew Diggory ; avocat de la défense : Severus Tobias Rogue, témoins : Harry James Potter, Ginevra Muriel Weasley et Hermione Jane Granger. Les jurés sont l'ensemble du Magengamot et les accusés sont respectivement Mr Drago Lucius Malefoy, Miss Pansy Eleanor Parkinson et Mr Blaise Zabini, dit Mr Diggory d'une voix morne.

Dans la partie réservée au public, toute la famille Weasley en larmes fusillait du regard Lucius Malefoy qui les dédaignait en regardant ailleurs. Drago, tremblant sur sa chaise, jeta un regard implorant sur la silhouette fière aux fins cheveux blonds de sa mère.

- Reporter pour la gazette du sorcier : Rita Skeeter, ajouta une sorcière à la mine avide.

- Nous allons commencer par entendre la version des témoins, continua Mr Diggory sans sourciller. Mr Potter, si vous voulez bien vous lever…

Harry se redressa lentement, conscient que tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur sa cicatrice. Il se racla la gorge.

- Le mardi 12 juin, vers 23h30, je suis entré dans la discothèque du Magyar à Pointes, numéro 8 chemin de Traverse, accompagné de mes amis Hermione Granger, Ginny et Ronald Weasley, bredouilla-t-il. Nous nous sommes assis et avons commandé un Whisky Pur Feu. Peu après, nous avons été accosté par trois autres personnes. Il… il s'agissait de Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini.

- Drago Malefoy ? demanda Rita Skeeter pour en être sûre.

- Oui, fit sèchement Harry. Nous nous sommes disputés, et nous avons décidé de faire un duel derrière la discothèque. Ron s'est opposé à Malefoy. Et finalement, P-Pansy Parkinson a jeté un expelliarmus à Ron. E-Et, Zabini un le sort du saucisson.

- Et ? réclama Mr Diggory. Ensuite ?

- M-Malefoy a tué Ron, répondit Harry en serrant fortement les poings.

- C'est faux ! hurla ce dernier en tirant sur ses chaînes. Il a d'abord essayé de me lancer un Endoloris ! C'est faux, c'est faux ! Père, aide-moi !

Lucius Malefoy lui fit signe de patienter.

- Miss Granger, voulez-vous bien nous dire à votre tour ce qui est arrivé ?

- Eh bien…, murmura Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Granger ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas un meurtrier ! Tu le sais très bien ! s'égosilla Malefoy.

- Mr Malefoy, taisez-vous où je vous fais évacuer par les détraqueurs. Miss Granger, continuez.

- Je confirme tout à fait la version de Harry, répondit Hermione d'une voix suraiguë.

Elle semblait au bord des larmes et Harry lui serra l'épaule avec compassion.

- Miss Weasley, et vous ?

Ginny était déjà en train de sangloter. Elle semblait proche de l'hystérie. Harry laissa Hermione pour lui parler à l'oreille doucement. Elle essuya ses yeux mais ne put parler, hoquetant sans cesse.

- M-Mon frère est mort, et c'est de sa faute ! hurla-t-elle enfin en désignant Pansy.

- Vous niez le fait que c'est Malefoy qui l'a tué ? fit Mr Diggory en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais… pas, balbutia Ginny. J-Je ne sais p-pas.

- Apparemment l'état nerveux de Miss Weasley l'empêche de faire toute déclaration sensée, intervint Rufus Scrimgeour.

- Elle n'est pas d'accord avec Mr Potter sur le fait de la culpabilité de Mr Malefoy, lança Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. C'est bien cela Miss Weasley ?

Ginny ne répondit rien et chancelante, s'appuya sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

- Je crois que Miss Weasley a besoin de soins, fit le Premier Ministre avec fermeté.

- Elle doit témoigner jusqu'au bout, répliqua Rogue sur un ton coupant.

- Elle est au bord de la crise de nerfs ! s'exclama Hermione en serrant le bras de son amie. Laissez-lui un peu de temps !

- La vie de M. Malefoy dépend de son témoignage, Miss Granger, et le Magengamot n'a pas tant de _temps_ que ça à accorder ! Nous avons besoin d'entendre ce qu'elle a à dire. A moins que vous ne vouliez revoir votre version des faits ?…

Hermione vacilla et se serra contre Ginny qui sanglotait la tête cachée contre son épaule. Harry les entoura d'un bras protecteur.

- Granger, répéta Malefoy, je ne suis pas un meurtrier, dis-le leur !

- Mr Malefoy, taisez-vous ! clama Mr Diggory. Miss Granger ?

- Je ne changerai pas une virgule à ce que j'ai dis précédemment, déclara Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Malefoy est coupable, c'est tout ce que nous avons à dire, continua Harry. Et Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini sont complices. Nous…, nous voulons que Ron soit vengé, il ne méritait pas de… de…

Il ne put continuer sa phrase et détourna la tête, le menton appuyé sur le crâne de Ginny.

- Je n'ai pas tué Weasley ! martela Malefoy.

En entendant cette phrase, Hermione fondit en larmes et s'entoura de ses bras en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Harry lui adressa un regard douloureux et Ginny poussa un hurlement passionné.

- Mon frère, bégaya-t-elle, mon f-frère !

Harry n'y tint plus et la serra fortement contre lui. Hermione, les lèvres tremblantes, leva son visage trempé vers Amos Diggory.

- Ils sont coupables. Ils sont _tous_ coupables. Tous les trois.

Pansy lui lança un regard torturé et cacha sa figure dans ses mains, l'air désespérée. Zabini leva son menton en avant, dans un geste de bravade. Seul Malefoy continuait de supplier :

- Père ! Dis-leur enfin ! Mère, aide-moi, je te t'en prie… Ne m'abandonne pas !

Son teint habituellement pâle était livide. Rogue jeta un coup d'œil à Narcissa Malefoy qui se cramponnait au bras de son mari, l'air au bord de l'évanouissement, et s'éclaircit la gorge pour intervenir d'une voix suave :

- Miss Weasley n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question. Mr Potter, veuillez donc libérer Miss Weasley ou elle va mourir d'étouffement. Bien. Miss Weasley, regardez-moi en face, ne prêtez pas attention à vos amis.

Ginny obéit, se retenant visiblement d'éclater à nouveau en sanglots. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de jeter un regard rapide vers Malefoy et son menton tremblota pitoyablement.

- Niez-vous le fait que Drago ici présent ait assassiné votre frère ? demanda Rogue avec douceur.

Ginny resta muette pendant quelques secondes, adressant à Harry et Hermione un appel à l'aide en les implorant de ses yeux mouillés de larmes. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se fit couper la parole par son ancien professeur de potions :

- Ce n'est pas à vous que je parle, Potter ! Miss Weasley, je vous somme de répondre immédiatement !

- Severus, enfin ! lança Rufus Scrimgeour d'une voix outrée. Cette enfant est sous le choc, modérez-vous donc.

- Pardonnez-moi, fit Rogue de mauvaise grâce. Miss Weasley, donc. Ayez l'obligeance de répondre à ma question.

Ginny pressa très fort la main d'Hermione et balbutia :

- P-Pour moi, tout est la faute de Parkinson.

Rogue pinça les lèvres et la remercia tandis que Pansy relevait la tête et s'exclamait avec dégoût :

- Elle ment ! Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Ce n'était pas ma faute !

- Il me semble que les accusés ont le droit de se défendre, eux aussi, intervint Zabini l'air mauvais. Pourquoi ne pas nous laisser parler, nous aussi ?

- Il dit vrai, Amos, soutint Lucius Malefoy d'une voix onctueuse.

Pansy s'agrippa au bras de Drago qui fixait avec affolement Rita Skeeter dont la Plume à Papote semblait exploser de ravissement. La journaliste lui adressa un regard surexcité et, désespéré, il se tourna vers sa mère qui pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes.

- Je sais faire mon travail, Lucius, merci bien, rétorqua Mr Diggory en fronçant les sourcils. Je souhaiterai à nouveau entendre la version de Miss Granger avant cela. Hermione sembla piquée par un aiguillon et se tourna d'un bloc vers lui, très pâle.

- Pouvez-vous nous rappeler qui a attaqué le premier, Miss ? demanda Mr Diggory en se frottant le menton.

Hermione sembla hésiter.

- Vous… vous voulez savoir lequel des trois a attaqué R-Ro… Ron ? murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, fit-il patiemment.

- J-Je ne sais pas, bête d'un air navré.redouilla-t-elle. Je venais de boire un Whisky Pur Feu et… il me semble que c'était plutôt Pansy…

La jeune fille en question poussa de hauts cris :

- Granger ! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je… tu sais bien que ce n'est pas à cause de moi qu'il est mort !

- C'est intéressant, persifla un sorcier dans les jurés, Mr Malefoy a dit presque exactement la même chose à Miss Granger tout à l'heure. Et pourtant il faut bien qu'il y ait un coupable. Amos, puis-je les interroger ?

- Fais donc, soupira Mr Diggory en agitant négligemment la main.

- Mr Zabini, dit le sorcier en ajustant un monocle, c'est bien ça non ? Oui, bien. Quelle est donc votre version des faits ? Vous dites tous que vous n'avez pas tué Mr Weasley, mais il faut bien que ce soit quelqu'un, le malheureux –il eut un petit rire gras et on entendit les sanglots de Mrs Weasley redoubler– n'a pas pu s'assassiner tout seul, non ?

- C'était un accident, dit sombrement Zabini.

- Vous niez donc le fait que Vous-Savez-Qui vous ait donné l'ordre de tuer ce jeune homme ? ronronna le sorcier en se caressant l'oreille du bout de sa baguette.

- Totalement, rétorqua Zabini. Et mes amis vous le diront aussi si vous voulez les interroger.

- Mr Malefoy, reprit le sorcier.

Mais il ne put continuer, un énorme flash retentissant alors.

- Par toutes les gargouilles galopantes ! jura Mr Diggory. Qu'est-ce que… Mrs Skeeter ! ce n'est pas le moment de prendre des photos, alors dites à votre ami de cesser immédiatement !

- Bien, bien, murmura Rita Skeeter la mine dépitée. Attends un peu, Coco, je te dirai quand ils ne regarderont pas, souffla-t-elle au photographe.

- Je crois que nous ne pourrons plus rien tirer de ces adolescents aujourd'hui, déclara Rufus Scrimgeour en s'avançant. Les trois témoins sont exténués et la souffrance morale infligée est…

Quelques cris aigus interrompirent le discours pompeux du Premier Ministre. Ce dernier se retourna, outré.

- Quoi encore ? Que se passe-t-il ? D'où vient tout ce vacarme ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, Monsieur le Ministre ! lança une voix nasillarde. C'est lui, il insiste pour entrer !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le tableau qui était accroché au dessus de la porte. Le magistrat était en train de pousser quelque chose vers le rebord du cadre, mais au bout d'un moment il fut projeté sur de l'autre côté et l'on pu voir apparaître une silhouette majestueuse, dont le chapeau pointu ornementé d'étoiles était pourtant un peu de travers sur ses longs cheveux blancs.

- C'est un cauchemar ? fit Lucius Malefoy d'un air dégoûté. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore fait ici ?

- Je savais bien que nous n'aurions pas dû accrocher son portrait dans la salle réservée aux grands Mages de notre temps, marmotta Rufus Scrimgeour en fronçant les sourcils d'un air agacé. C'est insensé, même une fois mort il est impossible de s'en débarrasser.

- Albus ? s'étonna Mr Diggory. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence pour le moins… _inattendue_ ?

- Je viens pour assister au procès, Amos, dit-il d'un ton aimable. Harry, Miss Granger et Weasley, bonjour à vous. Bonjour également à Miss Parkinson, Mr Zabini et Mr Malefoy.

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour distribuer des politesses ! s'exclama rageusement Lucius Malefoy.

- Mille excuses, bonjour aussi à vous, Lucius, répondit courtoisement Dumbledore en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Pour assister au procès ? répéta Amos Diggory. Mais… ah ! Mrs Skeeter, dites à votre collègue de cesser de prendre des photos de Dumbledore !

- Surtout que ce n'est pas son cadre ! intervint la voix étouffée du magistrat qu'on ne voyait plus que de moitié.

- J'aimerai donner mon avis, dit Dumbledore affablement.

- Votre avis ? fit Lucius. Et sur quoi ?

- Sur la façon dont nous pouvons découvrir l'identité du meurtrier, et évidemment si c'est l'ordre de Voldemort lui-même –la salle entière frissonna. Je vous rappelle que ces jeunes gens ont été six ans sous ma tutelle à Poudlard.

- Et que l'un d'entre eux vous a tenté de vous tuer ! s'exclama Harry d'une voix forte.

- Mr Malefoy a été innocenté, affirma Mr Diggory. Et le professeur Rogue également.

- Et il en est de même pour moi, Potter, continua dédaigneusement Lucius Malefoy.

- Cependant, avec les antécédents de Mr Drago Malefoy, il est vrai que nous sommes placés dans une situation pour le moins embarrassante, répliqua Mr Diggory. Et c'est pour cela que la question est de savoir s'ils ont commis ce crime sous les ordres de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Lucius lui lança un regard outré et sa femme échappa un sanglot rauque.

- Dites donc votre idée, Albus, demanda la voix fatiguée du directeur du département de régulation de la justice magique.

- Il faudrait les confronter, répondit Dumbledore.

- Les… confronter ?

- Laissez-les tous les six dans une pièce pendant quelques temps et vous verrez bien qu'ils trouveront des choses à se dire. Si vous les enregistrez, vous découvrirez certainement des choses que vous ne soupçonnez même pas, assura Dumbledore en souriant.

- Non ! supplia Molly Weasley.

- Les _enregistrer_ ?

- Avec un maniètophaune **(nda : ne vous inquiétez pas, j'sais bien que ça s'écrit pas comme ça lol)**, intervint Mr Weasley mécaniquement. C'est moldu.

Il agita sa baguette et en fit apparaître un. Lucius Malefoy ne put empêcher un mouvement de recul.

- Mais enfin, c'est stupide ! Vous les croyez sans doute assez bêtes pour déclarer la bouche en cœur que finalement, ce sont eux les coupables ! Je suis certain que Potter en profitera pour inventer quelques détails qui…

- Eh bien faites leur boire du _veritaserum_, dit nonchalamment Dumbledore.

- C'est l'idée la plus grotesque que j'ai jamais entendue, fit Lucius. **(Chuis d'accord avec lui. M'enfin bon en même temps… il y peut rien, et moi… ah si, moi j'y peux quelque chose. Mais ça on s'en fiche, chut !)**

- Je crois que rester longtemps enfermé dans un cadre n'est pas bénéfique, même pour le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, murmura Amos Diggory au Premier Ministre qui hocha la tête d'un air navré.

- Alors ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Eh bien…, hésita Mr Diggory en se raclant la gorge.

- Je suis pas prêt à tolérer à nouveau une idée farfelue de ce sinistre imbécile, grogna Lucius Malefoy à son épouse.

- Ce serait de la folie, implora Hermione.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec la… Moldue, lança Lucius.

- Hermione est une sorcière, répliqua Harry.

- Et même une sorcière extrêmement douée, ajouta Dumbledore avec bienveillance. Mais cela n'empêche pas qu'elle se trompe complètement sur mon projet. Ce n'est pas de la folie, mais au contraire mûrement réfléchi.

- Comment un tableau peut-il mûrement réfléchir ? marmonna Rufus Scrimgeour pour Mr Diggory.

- C'est ça le mystère, mon cher.

- Amos, j'espère une réponse de votre part, vous savez.

Mr Diggory se redressa, l'air coupable. Pendant ce temps, Rogue, les yeux flamboyants, regardait tour à tour Drago et Ginny.

- Je suis d'accord avec Albus, dit-il la lèvre imperceptiblement retroussée. Il faudrait les confronter et je suis certain que nous apprendrons des choses intéressantes.

- Severus ? s'indigna Lucius en le dévisageant.

Rogue eut un rictus et Dumbledore eut un signe de tête satisfait.

- Amos ?

- Heu… eh bien, hum. Bien. C'est d'accord. Monsieur le Ministre, pouvez-vous vous occuper de…

- Certainement, acquiesça ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pendant combien de temps vont-ils être enfermés ? sanglota Mrs Weasley. Je veux qu'il y ait des mesures de sécurité ! Ils vont… ils vont s'entretuer, oh ! Arthur…

- N'ayez pas d'inquiétudes, Molly, ils n'auront pas leur baguette et nous allons lancer un sort pour les empêcher de se battre, la rassura Mr Diggory.

- Ça existe ça ? murmura Harry pour Hermione.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, l'air apeurée. Ginny, hébétée, regarda sa mère puis Malefoy. Elle déglutit péniblement.

Le Premier Ministre s'approcha d'eux et leur tendit un sac.

- Mettez vos baguettes là-dedans, s'il vous plaît. Elles vous seront rendues dès que vous sortirez de là. Et ne soyez pas inquiets, s'il se passe la moindre chose de suspecte, nous interviendront.

Ils laissèrent tomber leur baguette et reculèrent pour se serrer les uns contre les autres.

- Rester enfermé dans une pièce avec Malefoy sans baguette, je ne sais pas ce que c'est à part de la folie, murmura Harry.

- On va se faire achever, fit Hermione d'une voix suraiguë. Mon Dieu, c'est… oh ! Ron, pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?

Ginny se remit à pleurer en entendant le nom de son frère et Harry l'entoura de ses bras tandis qu'Hermione les dévisageait d'un air malheureux. De l'autre côté, Malefoy gardait les yeux fixés sur les trois jeunes sorciers tandis que Zabini réconfortait une Pansy tremblante.

Rita Skeeter donna un coup de coude au photographe en clignant de l'œil.

- C'est parti, chuchota-t-elle.

- Amenez les accusés, dit Mr Diggory alors que Kingsley Shaklelbot ouvrait une porte. Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, venez aussi je vous prie.

Rufus Scrimgeour s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Peut-être que rester quelques temps dans une seule et même pièce sans aucun lit, avec juste de la nourriture et de l'eau, vous motivera à avouer plus rapidement. Les trois témoins seront bien sûr rémunérés pour avoir été contraints de faire cette expérience. Maintenant, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, adieu et bon courage.

Kingsley ferma la porte derrière et on entendit deux gémissements douloureux –ceux de Mrs Weasley et de Mrs Malefoy.

- Ainsi, soupira Mr Diggory en montrant le magnétophone** (ah, je vous avais dis que je savais l'écrire !)**, si vous nous expliquiez comment marche cet engin, Weasley ?

**Et voilà ! Prologue terminé, nos six zigotos sont enfermés ensemble et qui sait (ben… moi !) ce qu'il va se passer ? Je ne sais pas trop si je vais updater rapidement, mais c'est pas comme s'il y avait un suspense insoutenable lol ;) Si vous avez la moindre chose à me dire, n'hésitez pas il y a une jolie p'tite case en bas qui est justement prévue pour ça :)**

**Bisous,**

**Ladyalienor.**


	2. Note de moi

Non, je ne suis pas morte… mais mon pc, si ! Etant donné qu'il a eu la gentillesse de crever (et sous mes yeux en plus, fnif), que je n'ai pas assez d'argent dans ma tirelire personnelle pour en racheter un, je me vois contrainte d'attendre que M. Papy Noël m'en ramène un tout beau tout neuf pour revenir dans le monde de feufeunet. Remerciez ma gentille meilleure amie qui me prête son n'ordinateur pour que je vous envoie ce mot encourageant et plein de bonne humeur (mais oui, mais oui) XD bref, j'espère que je retrouverai au moins un ou deux lecteurs lol, à bientôôôt,

Ladyalienor.


End file.
